Glitter and Gold
= Glitter and Gold = Posted by : White_Caribou on Apr 27, 2018, 2:27pm - August 21st, Highholm, Corbet Estate, Noon - The carriage ride was more comforting than she'd assumed it would be. It wasn't every day the High Inquisitor of Dusk decided to help you. Stella's focus trailed over the papers the Inquisitor held in his lap. Just a week ago she'd feared his very presence -- as the whole city did from the looks of it -- and now he'd gotten her out of being arrested twice. When would be the third time? Her heart thundered in her chest at the thought. You know, one of these days you won't be able to save me, she thought. "I really can't thank you enough for everything. I don't know why you do it but I'm not complaining." He knew of the murder. He dismissed it. He knew of the assault. Dismissed that too. "Your safety is of the utmost importance, though I have to ask, why is it you attempted to stab Mr. Larcher?" Her expression turned stone like upon remembering but it wasn't like she had forgotten. "I think they misunderstood the gesture for I would not stab the poor man," she paused and sank into the seat a little more as the carriage rolled on. Grey eyes twinkled toward him from across the space. "I intended on slitting his throat." Edward gave a low chuckle and shook his head, "You are a rare woman Ms Corbet, and while I am afraid a severed jugular is off the menu, I can promise you that the little man will bleed for the trouble he put you to." "I still do not really understand why you are doing this Edward." He looked away not wanting her to see the play of emotion on his face. "You are to be a member of the people's council, an important member, it is my sworn duty to ensure your safety." "I have not agreed to that yet?" Stella replied and Edward turned to look at her, his good eye sparkling with intensity the other white and dead. "Stella you must. If Josiah removes his protection then this city will consume you." He glanced down at the paper's in his lap. She failed to conceal a scoff, "Then maybe we should let it. Things would be a hell of a lot easier." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. You could actually do your job without worrying about me. So much could've been avoided. Almost immediately she wanted to recall her words but she only shook her head, "Next time you see Josiah tell him I've accepted. I don't know how much I will do for this city other than look nice but he thinks that's best. I won't go down because of my ridiculous outbursts," Edward was the only reason she was still above the surface, "and if becoming a Council asshole is the trick then consider it done." Her nails traced and clawed at the bandage around her hand as her anxiety settled in, blood had began to speckle it once more. A hurricane had hit Dusk in a little over seventy-two hours and everyone was being pulled by the current. Edward smiled grimly, "I am glad, and perhaps with some help the situation can be turned to your advantage." She cleared her throat aching to get of the topic. "You said you knew things... is that a skill you've learned or something you were born with? I'm afraid all I got was a temper," for the first time today she smiled genuinely. Maybe the topic shouldn't be avoided. "As high inquisitor it is my job to know what others do not, it is not so much a matter of skill as it is a matter of intent. I will go further than most would to discover the truth." "But you did not know about the Green Line attack or the strike?" Edward raised his eye brows and the barked a laugh, "You will make a very good Councilor indeed." The carriage pulled up outside the Corbet estate and Stella made to step a out and Edward placed a hand on her arm, withdrawing it quickly when she turned to look at him. "One last word of caution if I may?" "Go on." She replied, "Josiah needs you, he will help you and he will use you, but when he is done with you... the man is a snake." Stella looked thoughtful for a moment before replying and when she did it was in a near whisper so Edward was forced to lean forward to hear, "I have always wondered, Edward, would a snake die if bitten by a spider?" Her eyes flamed with a sudden inspiration and became as stormy as the Maelstrom above. Edward leaned back in shock and quickly glanced towards the driver wondering if he had heard her-- unfortunate he would have to deal with the man just in case --turning back to Stella with a wide smile forming on his lips, "You will do just fine Councilor Corbet." Biting her lip Stella looked to her house and a sudden intimidation crossed her. After everything that had happened here and there... at least the Spider was on her side. "I'd hate to ask," she used a welcoming voice upon fearing she sounded too gruff, "but would you mind staying for lunch? I could use the conversation... and a drink," she mustered a chuckle to choke a sob as everything came back, blocking it out was no use. It was then she understood how pathetic the gesture, "But if that ruckus entails trouble I- I understand if your attention needs to be elsewhere on different matters." A grim smirk played on her ruby lips. Truthfully she needed time alone but that often made it worse and he needed to investigate what had happened. It felt like he was the only person in the city she could talk to without being betrayed or insulted. Plus, the house in general scared her and she hated being cooped up in the dreadful place. It was undeniably pretty but that didn't include the memories over the three years. She'd killed, been degraded, and been betrayed in that very place. The house could hide its scars and bruises for she could not; the scratches on her cheek remained and the faint handprint shaped marking on her throat. No amount of frothy baths or lavish gowns or diamonds could mask that. "I doubt a lost widow is more important than all of that." (joint-post with Largehobbit)